NATSUME'S DIARY
by Hanakimi08
Summary: I THOUGHT SHE WAS SPECIAL WHEN THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER........ NXM....


**INTERWINED RELATIONSHIP**

The first time I saw her,i thought she was someone really special. She was always laughing,telling jokes and made people happy 24/7. People always saw her sweet and cute face with a very sweet and angelic smile on her. The first time I saw her,i thought she was an angel that descends from heaven becoz she looks so cute,,pretty,happy,cheerful, and sweet. She was the first one have the courage to stand up to me,Natsume Hyuuga the boy who Gakuen Alice fears most including the teachers and principal.

I was speechless when she dared to do something that no one ever done to me. Her name is Mikan Sakura. She is my homeroom partner. She was the opposite side of me that are dark and emotionless and only had one best friend who stick with me thick and thin,Ruka. Even he never dona that to me. I was emotionless outside but inside I was surprised how she scream at me to stop treating people like they have no feeling at all. I can still hear her voice,flinging in my ears.

Since that day,she stopped talking to me. She only opened he mouth when it's really necessary. I felt so mad coz she ignored me like i'm not there and talk to Ruka and his partner. Hotaru. They talked and laughed happily. Soon,i felt envious becoz of that silly thing. Was it silly? Well,i think it's only a friendly punch...more or less..... I told her and in return I got a huge punch from her. 'that's my friendly punch to you!'she said and walk away to Ruka and Hotaru.

Ruka always want me to give up my ego and just apologize to her. It took me several weeks to think about Ruka's opinion. I even got three slaps from Hotaru,to gave up mu ultra-ego and apologize to her within the weeks.

I finally made my decision. I told Ruka that to told Hotaru I wanna met her somewhere and apologize to her. Mikan said she will meet me at a restaurant with Ruka and Hotaru's presence.

So we go on friends double dates at Saint Pierre Restaurant. After some crab brains and other meals,Hotaru ask Ruka to accompany her to the next shop to buy something. Ruka agreed to go and told Mikan and I to wait for them here. Ruka gives me his glare that he would give me some time to apologize to each other. I sat there with Mikan. She still puts up her emotionless face when she with me,alone. I hate the most. I really want her to smile again. I stood up and sat on the chair beside her where Hotaru used to sit. I look at her and she look at me...

"I'm sorry for...em...that week...."I started the conversation. She still stood there,like a lifeless doll while staring at me.

"Mikan...please forgive me....I know i'm wrong..."She still froze. Then,i really mad coz it was like talking with a stool or wall. It really gets on my nerves.

"You're selfish you know? I already said my apology...why won't u forgive me?" her mouth move like there something she wanna said but she didn't. Then,tears start to flow on her cheeks. I was so surprised to see a jolly girl cried.

"What's wrong,Mikan...?"I ask her

"Do you know why I was mad at you?"asked her.

"No,why?"

"The way u did to Koko reminds me on how my Jii-chan died. My uncle was doing some funny jokes. He was drunk. My Jii-chan have a heart problem. Then,he was doing funny jokes and accidentally slap jii-chan back hard causing him to gasp. I was at school when he dies."Mikan start to cries hard. I was touched by her story. I can never imagine that she had such a huge and painful secret that she hide under those jokes and laughter. I always thought she was just so loud and annoying,but I know it now.

"I'm sorry, your lost and last week...."i apologize again.

"That's ok....By the way,only you,Ruka and Hotaru knew about this. I hope u can keep this secret...i'm glad I can share my story with my homeroom partner. Let start over?"Mikan smile again. "Hi,i'm Mikan Sakura. You are?"Mikan pull out her hand. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet you..."We both burst into laughter and everybody were staring at us.

Then,we saw Ruka and Hotaru enters. "Wow,Ruka. Since when you are Hotaru's slave?"I said when I saw he carries a lot of shopping bags....

"Like just now....i'm officially his bf."I widened my eyes at him and the girls scream like girls always did. I look at Mikan and ask her to be my gf. She frown. Then.., "Ok...i'll be your girlfriend but you gonna have to change attitudes. I was so happy to see her. I hug her and kiss her on the lips....

I was happy coz I have someone that understands me and love me the way I am and not the cold and dark side guy that I tried to set as my image. Only them know who I really was inside,especially Mikan. I wish it will last forever. The friendship and love will bond us together...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

…........................................................................Sign By,

NATSUME HYUUGA

(Black Cat)

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thanks for all the support! Reviews please1!!!


End file.
